1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PWM power regulators and multi-phase DC—DC converters, and more particularly to a transconductance amplifier with multi-emitter structure for current balance in multi-phase regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In steady state operation of multi-phase regulators, including synthetic ripple regulators, the pulse-width modulation (PWM) control signal for each phase is predetermined by input and output voltage and load level. The differences between the phases cause current imbalance, which is undesirable and results in loss of efficiency.